Festive Dome Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-festivedome-island v12x.png}}When Thundeer was young, he loved to bring lots of gifts from his home forest to the baby monsters in the neighboring villages. Whether it was wild berries or magical stones, Thundeer always had something thoughtful yet simple for everyone. But then, something happened and everything changed. Thundeer was struck by lightning! That made him incredibly strong, but his appearance became too imposing for baby monsters. They got scared of him and stopped wanting him around, even if he came bearing gifts. He felt lonely and forsaken, and he hid away in the forest, too afraid to come out in case he would scare everyone away. He didn't mind if he and the young monsters couldn't be friends anymore, he just wanted to do something nice for them from time to time. So he had an idea: He traveled for weeks to find a famous creator: Ingenica. Thundeer met Ingenica and explained his situation and the idea he'd had: He wanted her help to build a machine that would look cool and strong, but friendly in a way that baby monsters wouldn't be afraid of it. Ingenica was so moved by Thundeer's story that she offered to build him an artifact for free. Now that Thundeer has this new artifact called Santerion, they can deliver many more gifts to many more monsters. Once a year, they both go out together and travel from village to village surprising monsters. Thundeer chooses the gifts and the lucky receivers, and Santerion does the delivery while Thundeer enjoys the monsters' joy from afar. Perfect team! Maze Paths xPug |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=35|prize3= |cost4=40|prize4= |cost5=45|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |cost7=55|prize7= |cost8=65|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=80|prize10= |cost11=85|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=135|prize15= |cost16=150|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=185|prize18= |cost19=205|prize19= |cost20=230|prize20= |cost21=255|prize21= |cost22=280|prize22= |cost23=315|prize23= |cost24=350|prize24= |cost25=390|prize25= }} Freeza |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=45|prize3= |cost4=50|prize4= |cost5=55|prize5= |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=65|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=100|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=130|prize15= |cost16=140|prize16= |cost17=150|prize17= |cost18=165|prize18= |cost19=180|prize19= |cost20=195|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |cost24=275|prize24= |cost25=295|prize25= |cost26=325|prize26= |cost27=350|prize27= |cost28=380|prize28= |cost29=415|prize29= }} Flirty |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=70|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=100|prize13= |cost14=105|prize14= |cost15=110|prize15= |cost16=115|prize16= |cost17=125|prize17= |cost18=130|prize18= |cost19=135|prize19= |cost20=145|prize20= |cost21=150|prize21= |cost22=160|prize22= |cost23=165|prize23= |cost24=175|prize24= |cost25=185|prize25= |cost26=195|prize26= |cost27=205|prize27= |cost28=215|prize28= |cost29=225|prize29= |cost30=235|prize30= |cost31=250|prize31= |cost32=260|prize32= |cost33=275|prize33= |cost34=290|prize34= |cost35=305|prize35= |cost36=320|prize36= |cost37=335|prize37= |cost38=355|prize38= |cost39=370|prize39= }} Thundeer Main Path= Total: 2 |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= Total: 4 |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=65|prize6= |cost7=70|prize7= Total: 7 |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=75|prize10= Total: 10 |cost11=75|prize11= |cost12=75|prize12= Total: 14 |cost13=80|prize13= |cost14=80|prize14= |cost15=80|prize15= |cost16=85|prize16= |cost17=85|prize17= Total: 18 |cost18=85|prize18= |cost19=90|prize19= Total: 23 |cost20=90|prize20= |cost21=95|prize21= |cost22=95|prize22= |cost23=100|prize23= Total: 28 |cost24=100|prize24= |cost25=100|prize25= |cost26=105|prize26= |cost27=105|prize27= Total: 34 |cost28=110|prize28= |cost29=110|prize29= |cost30=115|prize30= Total: 41 |cost31=115|prize31= |cost32=120|prize32= |cost33=120|prize33= Total: 48 |cost34=125|prize34= |cost35=130|prize35= Total: 56 |cost36=130|prize36= |cost37=135|prize37= |cost38=135|prize38= Total: 65 |cost39=140|prize39= |cost40=145|prize40= Total: 75 |cost41=145|prize41= |cost42=150|prize42= Total: 100 }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=820|prize2= Total: 20 |cost3=840|prize3= Total: 30 |cost4=865|prize4= Total: 41 |cost5=885|prize5= Total: 52 |cost6=910|prize6= Total: 64 |cost7=935|prize7= Total: 76 |cost8=955|prize8= Total: 89 |cost9=980|prize9= Total: 102 |cost10=1005|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=900|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=920|prize12= Total: 150 |cost13=940|prize13= Total: 165 |cost14=965|prize14= Total: 181 |cost15=985|prize15= Total: 197 |cost16=1010|prize16= Total: 214 |cost17=1035|prize17= |cost18=1055|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=1080|prize19= Total: 248 |cost20=1105|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=1000|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=1030|prize22= Total: 320 |cost23=1055|prize23= Total: 345 |cost24=1085|prize24= Total: 370 |cost25=1115|prize25= Total: 396 |cost26=1145|prize26= Total: 422 |cost27=1180|prize27= |cost28=1210|prize28= Total: 448 |cost29=1245|prize29= Total: 474 |cost30=1280|prize30= Total: 501 |cost31=1315|prize31= Total: 528 |cost32=1350|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=1000|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=1055|prize34= Total: 619 |cost35=1110|prize35= Total: 648 |cost36=1165|prize36= Total: 677 |cost37=1225|prize37= Total: 705 |cost38=1290|prize38= Total: 733 |cost39=1360|prize39= Total: 761 |cost40=1430|prize40= Total: 789 |cost41=1505|prize41= Total: 816 |cost42=1585|prize42= Total: 843 |cost43=1670|prize43= Total: 870 |cost44=1755|prize44= Total: 897 |cost45=1850|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=1000|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=1095|prize47= Total: 1,028 |cost48=1205|prize48= Total: 1,075 |cost49=1320|prize49= Total: 1,121 |cost50=1450|prize50= Total: 1,166 |cost51=1590|prize51= Total: 1,210 |cost52=1740|prize52= Total: 1,253 |cost53=1910|prize53= Total: 1,295 |cost54=2095|prize54= Total: 1,336 |cost55=2300|prize55= Total: 1,376 |cost56=2520|prize56= Total: 1,415 |cost57=2765|prize57= Total: 1,453 |cost58=3035|prize58= Total: 1,490 |cost59=3325|prize59= Total: 1,526 |cost60=3650|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=4005|prize61= }} Limited Time: Thundeer Limited time path available for: |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=80|prize5= |cost6=90|prize6= |cost7=100|prize7= |cost8=110|prize8= |cost9=125|prize9= |cost10=140|prize10= |cost11=155|prize11= |cost12=175|prize12= |cost13=195|prize13= |cost14=215|prize14= |cost15=245|prize15= |cost16=270|prize16= |cost17=305|prize17= |cost18=340|prize18= |cost19=380|prize19= |cost20=430|prize20= |cost21=480|prize21= }} Gallery Gr-news-maze-festivedome-tlp v1.png